Sorrow of The Sea
by Sinatu Falretoh
Summary: The sea is at war and nowhere is safe anymore. Aryll must follow in her brother's footsteps, but will she be able to stop the Great Sea's destruction? Please Read & Review.  ON HIATUS
1. Arrivals

**Hi everybody!This is the first fanfic that i've ever written so I hope you enjoy. I came up with it in geography one day while not making a bar graph and thought it would make an exellent story. Takes place about one and a half years after the pirates and link leave to find the new Hyrule. I've tried to keep everything true to the game, but I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters, places, or other things that are familliar to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>

Medli was praying. She was praying, like she had everyday for the past year, for the goddesses help in restoring her home to the peaceful sea that it once was, for them to interveine like they had when Ganondorf had stalked the land. She was praying for a hero to arrive.

She looked up as she heard a door slam above her. She was in the bowels of the earth temple, in the Chamber of the Seal. She was wondering what was going on when a bloodcurdling scream split the air in the temple.

She knew that voice. It belonged to one of the few beings who could enter the temple unquestioned nowadays. It was a voice she hadn't heard in over a year. The voice belonged to Aryll.

She flew out of the chamber and up the stairs to the red warp jar. She dived into it and came out of the green. She dived into that one too. When she reached the blue jar, she ran through the rooms till she reached the shield room and entered. She was not a moment to soon. Aryll was at the feet of General Sogi, leader of her gaurds, who was starting a downwards stoke with his mace that would decapitate the young Hylian.

"GENERAL! STOP!" yelled the Rito.

The stalfos looked up and saw for Medli for the first time.

"My Lady, I did not see you there." He said as he lowered his mace.

"It does not matter. Now please release her. She is a friend." replied Medli.

The stalfos obliged and the young girl ran to Medli.

"Ohh Medli. I've been looking everywhere for you. You're the only one I could think to come to," said Aryll.

"It's good to see you to Aryll. Why don't you come with me to my rooms and we'll talk. Is your grandmother here too?" responded Medli

"Yes. I left her in the room on the surface."

"OK, I'll send someone to get her. LARUTO!" called the sage.

The ghost of Medli's predecessor appeared before the two women.

"Can I help you, My Lady?" asked Laruto.

"Yes you can. There is a Hylian lady named Amtes in the temple's entrance on Headstone Island. I would like for you to escort her to my rooms." Said Medli.

"It shall be done" said the ghost before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Amtes looked up from her knitting as the ghost materialised in front of her. She wasn't too surprised when it started talking to her.<p>

"Are you the one they call Amtes?" the ghost asked her.

"I have been called that," she replied.

"My name is Laruto, and I am the ghost of the last Earth Sage. Earth Sage Medli has requested that I escort you to her rooms, where she is waiting with your Granddaughter."

"I would be glad to have you escort me my lady" said Amtes.

"I no longer go by that title," said the ghost "but none the less, let us go."

* * *

><p>"So why are you here?"<p>

The two women were sitting in Medli's room. They had talked about small stuff on the way there, but know Medli thought it was time to get down to business.

"Something terrible happened" Was all Aryll said.

"You went to Outset, didn't you?" replied the sage.

Aryll went to ask Medli what she knew, but was interrupted by a large poe entering the chamber.

"My Lady, Chief Komali is here to see you," Said the fat poe.

"Thank you Jahallah. Have him meet me in the throne room in ten minutes," said Medli.

"It will be done."

"Jahallah?" asked Aryll "Wasn't he…"

"Yes, he was the guardian of the earth temple, but he is also my adviser." Responded the Rito

"Your adviser?" asked the bemused girl.

"Yes. Many of the monsters link and I found here were actually the possessed spirits of my servants."

"I see."

"It is kind of confusing. Anyways, once your grandmother arrives I will go and meet Komali."

"Can I come with you?"

"I dont think that that's a good idea."

"Please! I dont want to stay down here! I'll be very good!"

"Trust me Aryll, its better if you stay down here."

"I'll just follow you anyways."

"Fine. You can come with me."

"Oh thank you! Your my best friend ever!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Laruto soon arrived with Amtes in tow. Amtes curtsied to Medli. Medli returned the gesture.

"Good evening Amtes, welcome to my home. I would like to converse with you further, but I must go meet with The Rito chieftain, and Aryll wishes to accompany me. If there is any thing you need, don't hesitate to ask Laruto about it. Now we must go."

"You are very generous, my lady." Responded Amtes

"Please call me Medli."

* * *

><p>Aryll soon found herself in the room where she had first found Medli. There were thrones in each of the alcoves to the sides and one in the center. The ones on the left and right had Jahallah and the general in them respectively. The center one was empty. Medli went and sat in the throne with Aryll standing behind her. Within the next minute, Komali arrived. He started talking immediately.<p>

"My Lady" he said

"What do you want Komali. My answer hasn't changed."

"I was hoping that…" he started, but cut off when he caught sight of Aryll. The chieftain recoiled at the sight of her, hatred clearly visible in his eyes. One word came out of his mouth.

_"Arrari!"_

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? Review please, I would love to read your thoughts. I hope to update a least once a week if possible.

**Random disclaimer: I, unfortunatly, do not own Tony-the-Wonder-Llama:( **


	2. Confronting a King

**A/N: Hey people. I know its not long but i ended up cutting it and making two chapters. I actually need your help...I can't come up with any other names... so i would like you, if you review, to give me suggestions. You'd get full credit at the bottom of the chapter it's in. And also like to thank my awesome beta of the first three chapters, Blazes808.**

**.uoy ot raillimaf era taht sgniht rehto ro ,secalp ,sretcarahc eht fo yna ro adleZ nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

The Rito Chieftain looked like he wanted to kill the young Hylian. Instead, he swung around to face Medli.

"What is she doing here?" he demanded in rapid Ritian.

"She came to see me! Do you have a problem with that Chieftain?" she responded in her people's language, deciding that it would be better if Aryll didn't understand what was being said.

"Yes I do! You are a traitor to your people!"

"You call me a traitor, but it is you who has betrayed our people! It is because of you that Lord Valoo is condemned to a fate worse than death, you and your uncontrolled emotions!"

"My emotions have nothing to with Lord Valoo's current state! You know as well as I do that it was the fey that have caused it! "

"And who was it that provoked the fey? Who was it, that when they saw a great fairy speaking to a Hylian, decided to shoot arrows at it?"

"She was aiding the Hylians in their attacks against us!"

"They were doing their job! It is their duty to aid those who appear at their fountain no matter what their race is!"

"You would say that. Sitting here, consorting with the enemy."

"How am I consorting with the enemy? I see no enemies among us!"

"Aryll is the enemy of our people! She's a Hylian!"

"And she is the Maiden of Hope! She has more right to be here than you do Komali. She, unlike you has unobstructed passage through the temple. She has never harmed a soul upon the Great Sea! She is not the one destroying our home"

Aryll listened as the two Rito conversed, hearing several more times the srtange word that Komali had used when he saw her. _What could it mean? S_he wondered._ And more importantly, was it directed at Medli or me?_

"So your answer's still no?" komali asked, reverting the conversation back to Hylian.

"So long as I live my answer shall be no! The Earth Temple is a sacred place, a place belonging to all the races of the Great Sea, and I won't associate it with any one group. And I, as the Sage of Earth, definantly won't support you and the Rito in your stupid ventures!"

"Then let's hope your successor will be more cooperative," snarled Komali. Then, before the general or Jahallah could move, the chieftain drew a sword from the sheath at his back and charged at the Sage of Earth. He swung the blade towards Medli's neck, only to have it clash unexpectedly against another sword. Everyone turned to see Aryll standing there, sword in hand, with a look of defiance on her face.

"You will not harm Medli," she said.

"I'd like to see you try to stop me," replied Komali. The chieftain stepped back, and then whipped the sword towards Aryll's left side. She ducked under it, and then slashed her blade across the belly of his forearm. Blood welled up from the wound, colouring the Rito's arm red. Aryll rolled between Komali's legs, slashing at his back as she rose too her feet. Komali just managed to block the blow.

Aryll took two steps back, then pulled a bandage from her pocket and threw it at Komali. He caught it, and then raised his sword to stop the blow he thought was coming. When none came, he lowered his sword to see Aryll standing there with her arms crossed.

"Bind your wound," she said at his questioning glance.

"Why?"

"Because I won't fight unfairly."

"Then die."

The chieftain lunged at Aryll. Knowing that he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, and that he had scorned her kindness, the hylian went on the offensive. Medli and the others watched in awe as she held nothing back, using a frenzied display of forehands, backhands, thrusts, and her brother's famous parry to back Komali against a wall. Then, with one last flick of her wrist, Aryll disarmed the Rito and pressed her blade against his neck, drawing a trickle of blood. She held it there for a moment, then stepped back and returned it to the sheath at her side.

"Get out of here Komali, before I decide to slit your throat."

Komali retreated to the door. When he got there, he turned and said in a clear voice "Medli, I name you an enemy of the Rito nation, and as such, you are banished from the tribe and relinquish all duties as attendant to the great Lord Valoo." With that he turned and stormed from the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>Random Disclaimer: I do not own Slap-Chops<strong>


End file.
